Rowan Blanchard
Rowan Blanchard was born on October 14, 2001 to Elizabeth and Mark Blanchard. She was famous playing Rebecca in Spy Kids 4:All Time in the World ''and play iconic character of Riley Matthews daughter of Cory (Ben Savage) and Topanga (Danielle Fishel) in [[Girl Meets World|''Girl Meets World]]. In 2015, she has movie released on the Disney Channel called Invisible Sister she lead character Cleo. Paris Berelc and Karan Brar also starred in the movie. Personal Life Rowan Blanchard is a public activist in areas such as feminism, human rights, and gun violence. While most of her comments regarding these issues are posted via Twitter or Tumblr, she has spoken at the UN Women and US National Committee's annual conference as part of #TeamHeForShe, a feminist campaign. In a series of tweets in January 2016, she stated that while she had "only ever liked boys" in the past, she was "open to liking any gender" and therefore she identifies as queer. Career Rowan's first movie was in The Back-up Plan as Monas' Daughter, she appeared in one or two scenes. The movie started Jennifer Lopez and Alex O'Loughlin as Zoe and Stan, two complete strangers who meet and end up having a baby together. Rowan had a really small part in the film. The following year, she started as Raquel Pacheco in the movie Little in Common, which ended up never getting released. 2011: Spy Kids: All the Time in the World In 2011, Rowan got her big break as Rebecca Wilson, a main character in the movie Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, the movie started Jessica Alba, Mason Cook, Jeremy Piven, Alexa Vega, Darryl Sabara, Joel McHale and many more. The film continues the Spy Kids Franchise, now with Blanchard and Cook as the latest Spy Kids. However, the movie was not picked up for a sequel. Although, there have been rumors of a Spy Kids 2 in 2015, however, the cast has never mentioned it. This was Rowan's big break and even got her an award nomination for "Best TV actress 10 or under", however, she did not win. 2014-2017 Girl Meets World In 2012, a rumor flew that Disney Channel was planning a spin-off to ABC'S TGIF series "Boy Meets World" which began in 1993 and ended in 2000, the series followed the life of Cory Matthews (Ben Savage) a pre-teen going through coming of age along with his best friend Shawn (Rider Strong), his girlfriend Topanga (Danielle Fishel) and his family navigating through issues of their own. At first Fishel announced there was going to be no spin-off, however, it was later confirmed there will be. The audition process was a year long, until Fishel announced Rowan got the part on twitter, tweeting "Want to meet me and @bensavage's daughter, here she is, @rowblanchard, congratulations baby girl". Later auditions were made for her character Riley's best friend Maya (Sabrina Carpenter), Older Brother, Elliot Matthews (Teo Halm, who was later cut), Friend, Farkle (Corey Fogelmanis) and younger brother Auggie (Formerly Louis, August Maturo), at first there was no idea for a love interest, however, after Halm was cut, they made auditions for Riley's crush, Peyton Meyer ended up getting the role, his name was originally Tristan, now changed to Lucas permanently. The series premiered in June 27, 2014 after the Disney Channel Original Movie Zapped which stars Disney star Zendaya and Lab Rats' Spencer Boldman. Rowan, along with Sabrina Carpenter sings the theme song to the show named "Take On the World" which released May 19, 2014, the song is also the 2014 summer anthem. GMW was recently renewed for a Season 2. In 2014, Rowan joined the newest edition of Disney's Circle of Stars in main vocals, when 26 Disney Channel/Radio/XD stars came together to cover Do you Want to Build a Snowman? form Frozen. Rowan partnered up with Kickin' It! star Dylan Riley Sander, and later went with the rest of the stars. This was the second time Rowan sang. It is unknown if the group will sing another song in 2015. In 2014, Rowan was revealed to have a DCOM entitled Invisible Sister with Mighty Med star Paris Berelc. The movie follows Rowan's character Cleo as she turns her popular sister Molly (Paris Berelc) invisible on the day of her science fair. The movie is inspired by a book with the same name. 2017-present: A Wrinkle in Time, A World Away, and The Goldbergs In November 2016, it was confirmed by Disney that Rowan will make an appearance in upcoming movie A Wrinkle in Time that stars Oprah Winfrey, Zach Galifianakis, Levi Miller, Reese Witherspoon. and etc..... Rowan was no unknown role for the movie. She definitely making appearances in A Wrinkle in Time. Blanchard is also set star in a movie directed by her father (Mark Blanchard) in ''A World Away ''that stars her sister Carmen and brother Shane. Blanchard is set to make guest appearance in The Goldbergs in mid-late of 2017 where she plays Aliza. Love Life Rowan has stated "I don't wanna label myself as straight or gay or whateva so stick to- Just existing." She said she has only ever liked boys in the past, but is open to any gender in the future. Pets Rowan has a dog named Winston. She describes him as her "little baby". Rowan seems to like to play or run with him. He is a Labrador with a khaki color. He is big, however, his age is unknown. He appeared in her "Who I Am" video for Disney Channel, were she described her relationship with him. The Blanchards got him 2 years ago. Filmography/Television/Music Television Film Category:Rowan Blanchard Category:People in Real Life Category:Actress Category:American Actresses Category:Females (Real Life) Category:HeforShe